


快樂鐘

by aosakitarou



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 積極之戀 使得喪鐘化作快樂鐘 敲響幸福之音或許持續更新





	1. 斯萊德威爾遜，57歲的春天

*超甜口的澀

*傲嬌們的戀愛

達米安不太喜歡被人碰，其中格外厭惡的是被斯萊德碰，從以前就是這樣。被揉頭髮都會想砍人，被忽然擁抱只會用槍口頂在喪鐘的肋旁無慈悲地開兩槍，老刺客聳聳肩算是認命。現在好不容易搞在一起了，小朋友像頭初次發晴的猛獸昏頭昏腦地撞進斯萊德懷裡，倆人除了乾柴烈火地弄臟床單，任放蕩的床架嘎吱作響，沒什麼溫存可言。達米安或許是嫌棄另一個人的體溫，或許是厭惡老男人的鬍鬚蹭他的臉頰，他寧可晃晃悠悠地爬下床去沙發上躺著，也不願意和斯萊德共享柔軟的、沾滿體液的大床。

前提是，他能下得去。

「我當你是根隨時充滿電的活力大屌。」小男孩曾騎在他穿運動褲的雙腿上，故意自言自語似的說道。

「準備好當我的飛機杯了嗎臭小鬼。」

他捏了捏達米安的臉，這張嘴不該閒著，於是喂給他各種各樣的東西，看著兩排整齊的牙齒呲牙咧嘴，粉紅的小舌頭吐在外面，有時達米安昏過去了也會半張開嘴露出舌尖，流出來的口水弄得下巴濕漉漉。

這時斯萊德才想起要吻達米安，可太晚了，男孩已經失去意識，怎樣的快感都不能傳遞給這個悶悶不樂的小熊貓了。

起碼，斯萊德想，他們搞在一起的這段時間裡，他希望達米安快樂，無論通過接吻還是人與人之間的肌膚相親，而不是藉著被扌喿暈體驗愉悅。他將這種關係形容為親密，而他對親密關係的處理爛成狗屎——誰願意費心思去擁抱一個心智不如訓練有素的狗的小嬰兒呢？再看看他和阿德琳之間的關係吧，開罐器砸腦袋的問候都是家常便飯，不小心和妓〇生了個女兒也是沒辦法的事。他試著去彌補了，對羅絲，對前妻和兒子們。冬青說過，他不是一個善於表達感情的人，彆扭的傢伙，可他卻找了個比自己還彆扭的臭小鬼，一個整天繃著臉掩蓋內心空洞的可憐孩子。

即便如此，他們去約會。當然也不是什麼正經約會，達米安總算穿了一次私服，黑色高領毛衣和黑色緊身褲，活像一個中午的影子又窄又短，斯萊德有各種材質的休閒西裝和一衣櫃的義大利西服，他挑了一件黑襯衫和舊皮衣，鋪在引擎蓋上滴上什麼都不心疼的那種。那天傍晚他們開了很久的車直到私人沙灘的海岸邊，海風微涼，引擎蓋被陽光照得發熱。

偶爾來一次公路旅行也不錯，自從幹起雇傭兵，幾乎每輛跑車都命途多舛，就連他最喜愛的阿斯頓馬丁也在劫難逃——那輛騙來達米安和他在車上歡快一夜的可愛老夥計掉進火海炸個粉碎後，他再一次認識到機動車是一次性消耗品。換句話說，若不趁著四輪還連著車身時多跑跑，這輛遲早也要和它的前輩一樣葬身火海。再加上眼前這個蹦蹦跳跳的小崽子對駕駛機動車有迷之執著，成天吹噓自己開過火箭和宇宙飛船，斯萊德認為他還是適合開遊樂園的碰碰車。

達米安脫下運動鞋光腳踩在細軟的白砂上，淺淺的腳印繞到車前，靜悄悄地走到到斯萊德身旁。老男人一言不發，於是達米安順從地躺倒在車蓋上，伸手要解開褲腰帶。

「等等。」他按住男孩的手。

「你要來？」小手抽了回去。

「你該適應了。別總是躲開，你就這麼不擅長對付親密接觸？」

達米安兩腳晃悠著抖掉沙子，偏了偏頭。

「我父親偶爾會抱我。這關我們什麼事？」

他喜歡這個說法，身子便湊得更近了。

「用你的嘴唇吻我，只用嘴唇。」

小男孩抬起頭，下意識地舔濕潤了嘴唇，當那柔軟的唇瓣磨蹭著斯萊德的嘴角，獨眼的刺客閉上了他僅有的一隻眼睛，前一秒的記憶刻在視網膜上灼燒，一片閃爍的黑暗中他看見了達米安蜜色的皮膚，下垂的睫毛和極遠處模糊的海岬。他很少在室外放下戒心，可現在時間的流逝彷彿都變慢了。達米安挑逗地輕啄他的上嘴唇，在他的下嘴唇抹上涼涼的唾液，傳出啾啾的聲音，好像路上的青少年在打啵。

「記住這種觸覺。」

用算不上高明的吻去記憶另一個人嘴唇的弧度，從最原始的方式開始他們的親密關係。斯萊德早就不熱衷男女間互相追逐的遊戲了，婚姻或家庭的旋轉門都送他永別了，好像他孤苦零丁再沒人愛似的，唯有事業上的快感令他滿足。然而達米安卻出現了，被蹩腳的謊言騙得團團轉，斯萊德看著他在路燈下瘦小的身影，都不知道為什麼自己跑去接住了從高空墜落的小男孩。

之後好心沒好報地被打了兩槍——雖然他也不是百分百的好心，至少他動心了。

現在這孩子正半躺在他的黑跑車上，蹭著他的大腿和他接吻。

達米安退開一點點，焦急而困惑地瞪著眼睛。可他還記得上次在床上不聽話的後果，還不急著在戶外被打屁股哭出聲。

「張開你的嘴……」他嘟囔道。斯萊德摸著男孩圓圓的後腦勺，額頭抵著額頭。

「用你的舌頭吸我的，好嗎？」

男孩粉嫩的小舌頭探進濕熱的口腔，柔軟而有力，和剛才嘴唇上的吻不同，他變換著角度迎合斯萊德蠕動的舌尖，那吃慣了上乘佳餚的舌頭努力服務著男人，平時傲慢的尖酸話語全部化作細微的音節，糯糯的鼻音哼哼了幾聲，讓斯萊德想起他養的小奶狗，軟趴趴的身子探索著嶄新的世界。「你的時代結束了，老頭，你活了半個世紀了。」曾幾何時年輕男孩嘲諷的聲音響起，「你就不能停下嗎？」斯萊德只能逆水行舟，更盡力馴服他的小崽子，讓他黏呼呼地緊緊吸著自己，斷斷續續哭著求他別停下來。

承認吧，他想讓茶杯摔得粉碎。

早熟的小孩飽滿的大腿纏著他的腰，飢渴難耐又無可奈何地嗚咽，無法保持呼吸的節奏，短促的吸氣打斷了這個吻。他在努力追逐，可斯萊德沒有給他足夠的回應。

「……接下來幹什麼？」

達米安又一次拉開距離，綠眼睛瞪著男人， 蜷曲他的腿，小腳丫踩上斯萊德的褲襠，試圖以此表示不滿，令他更不滿的是，老男人對這個吻並無硬起之意，而他已經在感受緊身褲的壓力了。

「我要你感受被觸碰的快樂。從心底的。」

心，斯萊德抬起男孩的小臉，在他耳邊低聲念道。達米安的耳尖逐漸泛起紅色，在消失的距離中闔上雙眼，張開嘴含住斯萊德探進來的舌頭，一瞬有些眩暈，因為柔和的吻幾乎讓他沉醉了。「小孩子對酒精毫無抵抗力」，斯萊德曾經這麼說著撬開一瓶啤酒倒給達米安嚐嚐，冰涼的愛爾淡啤酒略淺的麥黃色冒著氣泡，在達米安舌苔上堆出啤酒花，苦得他瞇起眼睛，皺了皺鼻子。那時斯萊德笑得沒心沒肺，後來他們都醉了。可這次，他絕不會再讓斯萊德故意把自己弄得意識不清，他是這麼想的，除非他的心跳能平息下來，或者停下吮吸男人嘴唇的衝動。銀鬍鬚蹭在男孩光滑圓潤的下巴上，癢癢的。

這是斯萊德能對任何人說出最真摯的話語。他的手指沿著達米安的臉頰，輕觸他的耳背，揉弄小小的耳垂，然後滑向藏在領子裡的後頸。男孩因這突如其來的接觸顫抖了一下，下意識地想要扭過身子保護自己。斯萊德喜歡他貼身毛衣裡藏著的熱度和幼嫩，幻想剝開這層漆黑的表象，他手掌的起伏契合男孩的後背，柔軟纖細的汗毛在他指間，交錯的疤痕在掌心。

「唔……嗯嗯……」

稚嫩的鼻音響起，達米安過了幾秒才反應過來這是自己的聲音，他被斯萊德鎖在懷裡揉來揉去，兩手抓著對方的衣襬不知所措。他們是在擁抱嗎？這與性有什麼關係，不會令他快樂，甚至讓他感到一絲無疾而終的脆弱。

他想知道斯萊德會不會有同樣的感受，於是伸手繞上男人的身體。

斯萊德忽然停下，他放開達米安，看著他沒來得及閉上的嘴巴裡盪漾著澀情的水光，嘴唇都被親得充血了，整個小臉也紅通通的。

「我們今天是來約會的。」老男人宣布，「不是野戰。」

小朋友從羞恥到憤怒只花了幾秒鐘，他一腳踢在斯萊德大腿上，嘴裡開始爆粗口。斯萊德看了就覺得有意思，心想這種騙小朋友的把戲真是百玩不厭。他想用小刀割破達米安的緊身褲，讓他穿著破破爛爛的洞洞褲回家，其中一個洞洞裡還藏有他的種，不小心就會流出來。


	2. 等外賣的颱風天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已交往 沿用上一篇世界線

「咕咕咕……」斯萊德攤在安全屋的沙發靠墊上，聽到自己的肚子發出空蕩蕩的回聲，就連窗外雨點無止盡地敲打在玻璃上、宛如瀑布般的巨響都掩蓋不住。達米安當然注意到了，他從書本中抬起頭，惡劣如往常地笑了。

「急什麼，這個天氣怎麼都要一個小時才能送到。」

小傢伙裝出游刃有餘的樣子，其實二十分鐘前斯萊德就看到他頻繁地開冰箱門和翻櫥櫃，然而看到那些冰袋和藥品以及兩百年前的番茄醬，毫不掩飾失望的咂舌暴露了他對食物的渴望。本來昨天他們打算去採購的，之前的速凍披薩都吃光了，買來的烤雞也消耗得比想像中快，明明除了那檔子事和偶爾打打鬧鬧什麼都沒有幹……誰知颱風警報來得這麼突然，斯萊德早上還在懶洋洋地享受最後一罐啤酒，下午卻要看著整個都市被水淹沒，餓得心裡焦躁。

「你是不是不吃肉啊？」他忽然問。

達米安頭也不抬。

「你才知道？」

「那肉質應該還不錯，就是不夠塞牙縫。」這小短腿上也沒多少肉，他還是伸手捏了捏，穿著小短褲的男孩無處躲藏，惡狠狠地蹬了一腳。

「斯萊德，你怕不是老年癡呆大腦萎縮了。這麼多年雇傭兵的生活，沒教會你忍耐嗎？」那靈巧的小舌頭開始噴毒液了，達米安比平時還要煩躁，「你知道嗎？提圖斯都能在我不下令時忍住不吃眼前的狗糧，而你呢？停下，別再吸我的大腿了！你個老不死的禿驢！嗷！」

他簡直不知道眼前的銀髮刺客從哪裡來這麼大的力氣，膝蓋被按得死死的，兩條腿怎麼都合不攏。這個老頭不是餓了嗎！難道真的對自己的腿肉產生了食慾……

「有色澀的味道呢。」

斯萊德只是在開他玩笑，不過這幅姿勢配上短到大腿根的黑色短褲，達米安覺得自己的三角褲都要被看光了。他不好意思看斯萊德，但光滑的皮膚能敏銳地感覺到滑過的銀髮，弄得他癢癢的，下意識地縮了一下腿。

「你鬆手……」

「你臉好紅喔。」

「呃……你到底想幹什麼！」

回答是明顯圖謀不軌的笑。斯萊德張開嘴，沒有說話，伸出舌頭舔在大腿內側的凹陷，一手拉扯著黑色短褲的褲腿，勒在男孩的屁股上，讓裡面灰色布料的邊角露了出來，象徵著性別的突起隔著短褲也能清楚感受到。那裡平時看著沒什麼作用似的，幼稚而青澀，到了充血紅腫的時候，還是能流出來不少。斯萊德就是想調戲小孩一下，沒有進一步脫掉，而是那樣不得體地拉開男孩遮羞的衣物，用若隱若現的羞辱玩弄著達米安的自尊心。

「你知道你聞起來像什麼嗎？」

「閉嘴！」他氣鼓鼓地吼叫，把書角砸到斯萊德頭上，雖然有點痛，還是比挨鉛彈或開罐器要溫柔許多。因此他肯定不是真的生氣。

這令斯萊德放心，湊到男孩耳邊低聲告訴他答案，手仍不乖巧地停留在褲腳，在布料邊緣戳戳，摩挲指肚。那答案一定讓達米安立刻想起了什麼，他眼睛濕潤，下意識地咬著牙，略急促的呼吸令他臉頰泛起潮紅。別這樣，老刺客的嘴唇貼著達米安的額角，繼續喃喃道，不要輕易對我露出這種表情。

銀色髮絲垂在男孩翹起的睫毛，睫毛微微顫抖著，其中透出達米安不易察覺的笑意。他們倆在沙發上四肢糾纏地攤了一會，不理會颱風天兇猛的風聲劇烈地搖晃著公寓的玻璃窗。然而沒過多久達米安的肚子也開始咕咕叫了。

所以訂好的外賣到底什麼時候來呀！


End file.
